I Will Not Lose Hope
by DevoraKurtzman
Summary: Leonardo y Raphael tienen una gran discución,despues de tanto dolor,sufrimiento y angustía,algo sumamente inesperado se les presentará en su vida...(Yaoi TMNT)(Mpreg)(T-cest).. Pd: Para mayor información aserca de este fic verificar mi perfil... ACTUALIZADO CAPÍTULO 5 LEMON HARD
1. Chapter 1

**~~Konichiwaaaaa... holaaaa... aqui les traigo un new fic que se titula "No pedere la esperanza" espero les guste...es el primer cap. Asi q..pronto" subire el segundo...y gomen nasai por algunas fallas ortograficas...~~**

...Capítulo I ...

Leo:porqué nunca obedeses mis ordenes Raph...!?

Raph:sabes que ya me canse!...*grito a la tortuga de bandana azul y se dirigia a la salida de la alcantarilla.

Leo:Raph vuelve aca a donde vas!

Raph:q t importa!...*dio un ultimo grito y salio corriendo de la alcantarilla*

.de los gritos dado por Raphael y Leonardo el sensei salio del dojo a ver q es lo q ocurria.

Sensei:que esta pasando aqui!...

Leo:sensei es Raph...se a ido...*dijo con un tono preocupado y corrio fuera de la alcantarilla dejando a su padre muy confundido*

.ya afuera logro seguir a Raphael de techo en techo tratando de que se detuviera.

Leo:Raph! Espera...

.Raphael se detuvo en la siguiente azotea.

Raph:que es lo que quieres! Porque no me dejas en paz!

.Raphael saca sus sais y va contra leo pero este se defiende bloqueando el ataque con sus katanas*

Leo:porque siempre eres asi conmigo!que es lo que te e hecho...!

Raph:arruinaste todoo! Eso isistee! Ya largate!y dejame solo!

Leo:arruinar todo?..d q hablas?!...*desia casi a gritos mientras se separaba de Raphael*

Raph:siempre andas mandandome!

Leo:es por eso?..es xq soy lider...?!...xq t molesta tanto q sea lider!...

Raph:no solo es por eso t crees el don perfecto por ser el lider!...*tira una de sus katanas de leo*

Leo:cla...claro que no!...nadie es perfecto Raph..!.*se defendia de los ataques con una sola katana*

Raph:claro q si!...piensas que eres mejor que todos todo por ser el lider!*iso que callera y q Raph quedara sobre el*

Leo:no es sierto Raph!...no soy perfecto...jamas lo sere y jamas lo fui!...*se volteo botando a Raph dejandose libre y ambos se pusieron de pie rapidamente*

Raph:cambiaste leo...! ...desde q el sensei te nombro lider!

Leo:no! No e cambiado sigo siendo el mismo!...

Leo:*aun con una sola katana en la mano* xq dises todo eso!...saves que no es sierto Raphael!

Raph:PORQUE TE ODIO!

.dio un ultimo golpe al desir esas palabras e iso q leonardo callera contra una pared y luego al suelo.

Leo:..ah...ah...q...que?...*dejo entreserrando los ojos y aun en el suelo con un poco de dolor por el golpe*

Raph:TE ODIO LEONARDO! TE ODIO! ODIO COMO ERES ..TU PERSONALIDAD...TU ACTITUD...Tu COMPORTAMIENTO!...ODIO TU FORMA DE SER! ODIO QUE SEAS MI HERMANO! TE ODIO!...PORQUE NO TE LARGAS Y YA ME DEJAS EN PAZ LEONARDO! VETE NO TE QUIERO VER JAMAS EN MI VIDA! TE ODIO..! BUSCATE OTRA HISTORIA QUE ARRUINAR! ...no te kiero volver a ver jamas en mi vida!...y si estar en el clan Hamato,en nuestra familia,significa q devo verte cada dia de mi vida...entonces...entonces...yo...yo... ya no kiero ser parte de ella...

LEO:Ra...Raph...no...*desia casi susurrando conteniendo las lagrimas*

Raph:*se da media vuelta estando de espaldas a leo* y no me sigas...no!...no lo agas y no me busques...porq por eso me voy,xq no kiero volverte a ver jamas...entendiste! Jamas!...

Leo:...*sus ojos contenian las lagrimas pero no daba mas y dejo caerlas por sus mejillas y lentamente fue levantandose del suelo de la azotea,viendo como su hermano Raphael ya se habia ido y perdido en la oscuridad de la noche entre las casas y edificios,se limpiaba las lagrimas que constantemente caian sin parar y despues de pocos minutos regreso a la alcantarilla,al regresar el creia q todos dormian pero por el contrario todos estaban despiertos con algo de sueño claro pero...estaban muy preocupados para poder dormir*

Sensei:leonardo!...que fue lo q ocurrio?..*se alarmo un poco al ver que su hijo se encontraba con algunos daños en el,mientras Donnie se asercaba con Sensei a ver a Leo quien tenia los ojos un poco enrojesidos por los cuales aun caian lagrimas de ellos que corrian por sus mejillas*

Donnie:leo..*dijo con voz temblorosa y abrazo a su hermano,seguidamente sensei se uno a este acto de cariño*

Sensei:hijo mio que fue lo que paso...

Leo:...Ra...Raphael...el...no volvera...*desia aun llorando siendo abrazado por su hermano y su padre,q despues de estas palabras se separaron*

Donnie:co...como que no va a volver...

Leo:...no quiere volverme a ver...x eso se fue...tuvimos una pelea...y...nunca pense que llegaria a pasar todo esto...*desia mientras aun corrian lagrimas de sus ojos mientras el se las secaba*...

Sensei:*puso una mano en el hombro de leonardo*...calmate leonardo...

Leo:pe..pero sensei...

Sensei:lo se hijo...todos estamos igual de dolidos pero...x ahora todos vamos a descansar...y sobre todo tu leonardo...

Leo:*da un pequeño suspiro* h...hi sensei...

Donnie:descansa leo...veras...q ...mejorara todo...*trato de darle una media sonrisa*

.Splinter fue al dojo y se coloco en una posicion de meditacion profunda,Donatello y Leonardo fueron a la habitacion de Michelangelo pues habia tenido un accidente,Donnie despues de revisar a todo este bien se retiro,leo quedo viendo unos segundos a Mikey y luego se dirigio a su habitación,se sento en su cama y se quito lo q traia puesto listo para dormir.

Leo:todo esto fue mi culpa...es mi culpa...xq...porque!...nunca pense que nuestra discusion llegara tan lejos..*caian lagrimas q corrían por sus mejillas, mientras recordaba aquel accidente que hizo q Raphael llegara a molestarse tanto*

...Flashback...

.en una de las azoteas de New York las tortugas se preparaban para detener a unos krang que bajaban de unas dos camionetas negras*

Leo:bien chicos ...Donnie y Mikey por detras , Raph tu...Raph?...donde esta Raph!?

Mikey:ai esta..*señalaba la parte de abajo serca de donde se encontraban los krang*

Donnie:creo q los detendra por su cuenta...

Leo:xq...nunca me escucha...*va donde se ocultaba Raphael y lo jala del brazo* (susurrando) ...que crees q estas asiendo...

Raph:q crees q t parese q hago...*dijo con un poco d sarcasmo*

Leo:es muy peligroso no puedes ir solo...*susurro* son muxos de ellos no podras...

Raph:no nesesito de tus ordenes para poder ganar esta pelea...

leo:mis ordenes!...otra ves con eso Raph!

.del grito que habia dado los krang giraron a ver de donde provenia el sonido y los lograron ver.

krang:krang capturen a las que se hacen llamar tortugas para el krang...

Leo:ay...no puede ser...

.Michelangelo y Donatello vajaron de las azoteas a yudar a Leonardo y Raphael asi uniendose los cuatro en una pelea.

Leo:xq nunca haces caso a lo que ordeno...

Raph:no eres mi jefe!...

Leo:no pero soy tu lider Raphael...!

Donnie:mikey cuidadoo!...

.uno de los krang logro herir a Michelangelo con un disparo dejandolo inconsiente.

Leo:Mikey!...Mikey esta herido...debemos irnos...

Raph:que !...no no huiré otra ves de una pelea!...

Leo:claro que lo aras!*jala a Raph a sulado asi juntandose los cuatro mientras desaparesian con la ayuda de una bomba de humo*

.al llegar a las alcantarillas.

Leo:Donnie,mikey sta bien?

Donnie:si...solo debe descansar...

.llevaron a Mikey a su habitacion para que asi pudiese estar mas comodo,mientras afuera en los pasillos,Sensei en el dojo y Donnie en su laboratorio acomodando alguna q otras cosas.

Leo:si tan solo me hubieras escuchado...

Raph:ahora es mi culpa?

Leo:no hablo de eso sino que siempre ignoras todo lo que digo...

Raph:si dejaras de mandonear...seria algo bueno no crees?

Leo:mandonear?...otra ves con eso Raphael

Leo:xq nunca obedeses mis ordenes Raph...!?

Raph:sabes que ya me canse!...*grito a la tortuga de bandana azul y se dirigia a la salida de la alcantarilla*

...Fin del flashback...

.leonardo ahora se encontraba echado en su cama cogia una almohada y al recordar todo solo hacia que calleran mas y mas lagrimas de sus ojos,el cansansio al final termino ganandole...y quedo profundamente dormido.

**~~~Bueno grazie... eso es todo por ahora...es el primer cap. de una laaarga historia q estoy escribiendo..~~~ espero les haya gustado este primer cap.~~se despide Dévora.k**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Konichiwaaa! Hi! Hola!...aquí el segundo capítulo que me demore ñ regular escribirlo...tal ves un par de horas pues me quedé dormida con el cel en la cama,porque bueno ya era tarde,asi a m desperte a las 6:00 am...y continué escribiendo después de haber escrito de 11:00 pm a casi 12:30 pm ...acabo de terminarlo ahora y soon...laaas... 7:25...am...bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer y espero les guste~~**

... Capítulo II ...

.Abrí mis ojos lentamente y ya había amanecido,di un leve gemido leve y me senté sobre mi cama lentamente tallando-me los ojos los cuales me ardían y hasta creo que estaban un poco hinchados,suspire y me coloque mi bandana,cogí todo mi equipo después de unos minutos de estar sentado en mi cama por fin decidí levantarme y me dirigí directamente al baño a asearme,ya dentro tome una refrescante y muy larga ducha,era lo único que me mantenía despierto por completo casi el resto del día ya que prácticamente por las noches no conseguía sueño,al terminar de ducharme me dirigía a la cocina de la cual provenía un olor agradable,al entrar me encontré con Donatello y Michelangelo quienes no tardaron en saludarme sobre todo Mikey,quien siempre sonreía a todo sin importar que.

Mikey: Leooo!...buenos Diaaaaas!...*dijo el pequeño alegremente*

leo:hola Donnie...Hola Mikey...

Donnie: Buen día leo... Como as amanecido?

Leo:*aquellas palabras que de pronto hiciera que el vació que siento sea mas profundo de lo que ya estaba*...como siempre...*dije suspirando pesadamente completamente desanimado pues no podía contestar nada mas a Donatello*

.Michelangelo volteó y en sus manos traía ya listo el desayuno,desde ya hace pocos minutos que ya se podía percibir un delicioso aroma y colocó frente a nosotros un plato para cada uno,seguidamente se sentó acompañándolos en la mesa comenzado a comer el desayuno que este mismo ya había preparado,podía ver la sonrisa en Michelangelo mostrando estar satisfecho con el sabor que había conseguido en aquel plato,pues eran unos hot cakes resien hechos los cuales estaban cubiertos con un tanto de miel y un cubito de margarina por derretirse en la sima de aquella torre que teníamos cada uno en nuestros platos,acompañados con un vaso de jugo de naranja en el costado;Donatello comenzó a comer también de lo servido con una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro,pues al parecer le encantaba aquel desayuno,en cambio yo por otro lado no había probado ni un solo bocado,solo tenia la comida frente a mí con un gran aroma que indicaba que ese platillo era delicioso para el paladar.

Donnie:woouu...Mikey esta delicioso*dijo comiendo los hot cakes que había preparado el menor*

Mikey: gracias Donnie ... Oye leo...no comerás?..*me preguntó al verme que solo me quedaba sentado ahí sin hacer un solo movimiento contemplando la comida*

Leo:*tome aire y hise un pequeño suspiro* ...la verdad...no tengo hambre ...pero gracias Mikey..

Mikey: que...oww...vamos leo ...por favor..lo hise especialmente para tí,se aue te gustan mucho..

Leo:*Mikey tenía razón los hot cakes me encantan,los había preparado tal y como a mi me gustan y solo quiere hacer un lindo gesto para mí así que no me quedó de otra que acceder* esta bien Mikey...comeré solo un poco...

.Dí el primer vocado y enserio que estaba delicioso y no pude mas y comía ahora con ganas y sin parar pues hace mucho que no comía de estos,pues según Mikey como el es el que prepara el desayuno se le hace un poco difícil prepararlos pero esta ves si que se lució.

Leo:Mikey esta delisioso...*desía mientras aun comía de mi plato sin parar*

Mikey:jeje...gracias leo...me alegre que te gusten ...

.No pasó mucho tiempo para que podamos terminar de terminar tan exquisito desayuno que esta ves nos había preparado Michelangelo,cuando acabamos residí que yo lavaría los trastes y que ellos fueran al dojo mientras terminaba,seguidamente fui al dojo y ya estábamos ahora los tres y nuestro maestro estaba frente a nosotros.

Sensei:Buenos días hijos míos..

Donnie: Buenos días sensei...

Mikey: Buenos diiaaas maestro Splinteeer!...

.el maestro Splinter esperaba a que yo también diera una respuesta al igual aue mis hermanos pero a cambio de eso solo recibió la escena en que yo agache mi cabeza y quede con la mirada en el suelo,todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí,para mi suerte el Sensei no me volvió a decir nada al igual que una que otras veces,después de un largo entrenamiento que para mí lo fue así al fin había concluido,antes de que pudiese salir del dojo,pues nuestro padre ya habia dado la orden de que nos retiráramos,pero me llamó,tal ves quería platicar conmigo o tal ves me esperaba una resondrada después de todo nunca llegue a contestarle a mi maestro después de que él me haya saludado,no me retiré con Mikey y Donnie pues obedecí a mi padre y serré el dojo para así tener una platica a solas,me encontraba ahora frente a él y no se que esperar de mi maestro cuando hablaba la verdad era muy difícil tratar de descifrar mas o menos lo que estaba a punto de decirme y después de unos de silencio al fin desidió hablarme.

Sensei: Leonardo...

Leo: si Sensei...

Sensei: hoy no te voy a resondrar ni reclamar nada solo quería pedirte que por favor que ya dejes de ahogarte en...

Leo:no Sensei *dije con la mirada en el suelo,interrumpiéndolo sin dejar que acabara lo que tenía planeado desir* no...no puedo...*suspiré*

Sensei:Leonardo ya te e hablado varias veces sobre este tema y...

Leo: si...si hemos hablado sobre este tema varias veces y es por eso que no quiero seguir esta conversación*dije,de nuevo interrumpiéndolo

Sensei: ...*dio un suspiro pesado*esta bien Leonardo ...si no quieres tocar ese tema ...bien..entonces puedes retirarte...

.Me dirigí fuera del dojo y encontré a Donatello en brazos del mas pequeño de todos mis hermanos, era Michelangelo,quien lo abrazaba con un brazo rodeando su cuello mientras Donatello se recostaba en el cuerpo del menor,el de pecas estaba se-mi echado recostado en uno de los rincones de aquel asiento que se encontraba en la sala de star,solo ise una media sonrisa al ver a mis dos hermanos menores descansando de aquel entrenamiento que habíamos tenido,me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré asta que nadie pudiese entrar o salir solo si yo lo permitía,me recosté en mi cama echado a solas en un gran silencio que era perfecto para meditar,pero no,no quería meditar no esta ves,ya echado en mi cama poco a poco fui quedándome dormido ya que la noche anterior no había consiliado sueño del todo bien,después de unas horas,creo yo,escuché el sonar de mi puerta tocar,me desperté,abrí mis ojos lentamente y me senté en mi cama tallan-dome los ojos y vos-tesando cubriéndome la boca.

Mikey: Leoooo...

Leo:siii?...*dije medio somnoliento,yendo a abrir la puerta de mi habitación*

Mikey: oh...no sabia que estabas tomando una siesta hermano...solo venia a decirte que ya está la cena*...

Leo:...n...no...Mikey gracias...pero...yo no comeré...

Mikey:ai...vamos leo...porque...no?...no as almorzado tampoco,tienes que comer

Leo:...n..no gracias Mikey ...estoy bien asi...creoo...que esta vez ...cenaran sin mi compañía

Mikey: siempre lo hacemos*dijo con un tanto serio en su rostro con la mirada vaja*

.Vaje la mirada por haber escuchado esas palabras de mi hermanito,pues me apenaba no poder acompañarlos en el comedor,así que mientras Mikey se retiraba ya serraba mi puerta nuevamente y trataba de dormir un poco de nuevo,pero esta ves no podía,no podía ni serrar los ojos,así que abrí mi puerta y me dirigí a la cocina,necesitaba un poco de agua,al entrar observe como Donatello y Michelangelo cenaban a solas en mi ausencia.

Donnie:hasta que al fin decidiste aparecerte...

Leo: solo vine por un poco de agua

.No me importaba mucho el supuesto molestar de Donatello,así que muchas veces lo que me deia lo dejaba pasar,me sente a acompañarlos solo con mi vaso de agua que a poco tomaba,poco después esperé a que terminaran y me ofrecí de lavar nuevamente los trastes,pues ya se había hecho casi una costumbre para mi hacerlo.

Mikey: Donnie no vienes?..

Donnie:si en un momento voy...adelantate...

.le dijo al menor asiéndole como una seña como diciendo "anda ve tu que quiero hablar sobre algo con leo'',Michelangelo obedeció y fue a la sala de star,dejando a Donnie y Leo a solas.

Donnie: y bien...porque no as querido desayunar y porque no as almorzado ni cenado?*reprochó a Leonardo*

Leo:otra ves con eso Donnie? *pregunté con seriedad mientras no quitaba la vista de los trastes que iba lavando

Donnie:leo...nos preocupas...en serio...no quieres comer y estas siempre en tu habitación,en el patrullaje nocturno ya no eres el mismo,cambiaste...

Leo:*había acabado de lavar los trastes y me secaba las manos con una toalla pero al escuchar tales palabras de Donatello hicieron que aquella toalla que tenia en mis manos la apretara una gran fuerza*ahora tu?.. Acaso...ya olvidaste lo que pasó?..

Donnie: no lo e olvidado Leo*vajó la mirada y luego la levantó para volver a dirigirse a su hermano ,pero no es para que este así,vamos leo mírate pareciera que hasta ya no tienes vida...ese no es nuestro hermano Leonardo Hamato que todos conosemos...o...que...creíamos conocer...

Leo:que no es para que este así?...*suspira*...si parezco que ya no tengo vida,es porque yo me siento así..

Donnie: pero leo todos aun nos cuesta seguir adelante,crees que yo ya lo olvidé?,..crees que Mikey ya lo olvidó...?...no sabes nada de lo que pasa leo...por mas que Mikey y yo tratemos y tratemos no podemos porque te vemos y nos entristece mas,nos entristece mas,que tu,siendo nuestro "líder" y hermano mayor no sepa controlar esta situación ...incluso Sensei que medita profundamente a diario desde que...de...desde que...

Leo:Desde que Donnie?...*dijo con un tono trizte con mis ojos un tanto brillosos conteniendo las lagrimas,así como lo había hecho todo ese día,pues sabia perfectamente a que se refería*

Donnie: Desde que Raphael se fue...

.no pude contener mas mis lagrimas y brotaron de mis ojos que seguidamente corrieron por mis mejillas y me las seque tratando de que no sean vistas por el de morado pero ya era tarde,vaje la mirada,en la cual mis ojos estaban ya llenos de lágrimas que corrian rapidamemte por mis mejillas y yo me las secaba,dejé la toalla sobre la mesa y salí a un paso regular,ni tan rápido ni tan lento.

Donnie:Leo...donde vas.?..*me dijo con un tono triste y preocupado asia mí*

Leo:...so...solo...iré a caminar...*le dije mientras seguía mi camino*

.Donatello,mi hermano solo suspiró y no llegó a decirme nada,mientras que me dirigía fuera de la alcantarilla,solo vi de reojo a Michelangelo,quien estaba profundamente dormido en la sala de star,subí a la superficie y subí a las azoteas e iba sin rumbo alguno llendo de una en una,hasta que quedé en una,una que se me hacía tan familiar,una azotea que era imposible olvidar lo que había ocurrido aquí en este mismo sitio,mire de un lado a otro recordando cada momento,cada palabra,que cada momento que era muy difícil,muy doloroso para mí para poder olvidar y superar,mi padre me ha dicho sientos de veces "Raphael tomó la decisión de irse y él es el único que puede tomar la decisión de regresar",ya no daba mas,me sentía mal,me sentía pésimo,ya quiero que este dolor desaparezca,quiero que se baya ahora!* *serré mis ojos fuertemente,los cuales eran imposibles de que no brotaran de ellos incesantes lagrimas,que luego fueron tapados por mis manos y lentamente me senté en el suelo de aquella azotea recostándome en una pared de aquella*... se que debo ser fuerte por mis hermanos y por mi bien tratar de seguir adelante pero no puedo me invade la tristeza y se que ellos también están muy afectados,Ya ha pasado mucho desde...desde que te fuiste...solo desearía que volvieras ...solo eso...no pido nada mas...porque el no tenerte a mi lado me duele...me duele..ya no quiero seguir sufriendo así...quiero que vuelvas,es un dolor que no puedo explicar,un vacío del cual no puedo escapar y mucho menos ...nadie puede calmar o llenar,nada es lo mismo..nada es lo mismo desde que te fuiste,como quisiera retroceder el tiempo atrás y detenerme,detenerme a seguir con una tonta discusión que ahora a llegado a ser rencor asía mí,pues nunca llegué a pensar en las consecuencias graves que podría causar esto,porque tenía que ser y, el que deba sufrir más,porqué...dime porqué tuve que ser yo...el que te amara tanto...como para no poder olvidarte...dime porqué tuve que ser yo...dime ya...por favor...ya no quiero seguir sufriendo...como olvidarte si todos los recuerdos que tengo de tí es como si se borraran y solo quedaran esas palabras de recuerdo:

..Flashback..

Raph:TE ODIO LEONARDO! TE ODIO! ODIO COMO ERES ..TU PERSONALIDAD...TU ACTITUD...Tu COMPORTAMIENTO!...ODIO TU FORMA DE SER! ODIO QUE SEAS MI HERMANO! TE ODIO!...PORQUE NO TE LARGAS Y YA ME DEJAS EN PAZ LEONARDO! VETE NO TE QUIERO VER JAMAS EN MI VIDA! TE ODIO..! BÚSCATE OTRA HISTORIA QUE ARRUINAR! ...no te quiero volver a ver jamas en mi vida!...y si estar en el clan Hamato,en nuestra familia,significa q debo verte cada día de mi vida...entonces...entonces...yo...yo... ya no quiero ser parte de ella...

..Fin del flashback...

Leo:esas son las únicas palabras que suenan y resuenan en mi cabeza,dime porqué no puedo olvidarte Raphael Hamato...si todo me recuerda a ti,desde que me levanto y voy a los servicios,me acuerdo de tí,cuando incluso algunas veces discutíamos por el turno de entrar a asearse,o llegando a comer en la cocina,cuando muchas veces comías sin ni siquiera saber que era...por leer tus cómics,o cuando nos vamos a entrenar,cuando nos enfrentábamos y creías ser el ganador antes de que comenzara,o cuando me sentaba en la sala de star para poder ver "Héroes Espaciales"y te gustaba molestarme mientras veía la serie...como puedo olvidarte...si todo me recuerda a tí,ha pasado mucho,realmente mucho desde que te fuiste de la familia ya a pasado exactamente 27 días,y aún espero tu regreso,sí,tal ves soy un tonto,que porqué después de tanto tiempo sigo creyendo que algún día volverás,que algún día volverás y podremos ser una familia nuevamente y cada noche de todos estos días en el que no as estado,no me olvido de ir a la superficie y quedarme aquí esta misma azotea,donde me encuentro llorando como si fuera un indefenso niñito que perdió o le han quitado un dulce,pero a mi no me quitaron ni e perdido nada de eso,solo perdí a alguien muy especial para mí,alguien que tal vez y no estoy seguro de que lo vuelva a ver,pero aún así espero tu regreso,espero que regreses,una y mil veces e rogado y e pedido y he dicho ... "Regresa por favor"...pero solo el vacío de mi habitación o estas noches muy frías que van transcurriendo desde que te fuiste están de testigo y desde que te fuiste te llevaste algo de mí,te llevaste prácticamente mi vida,porque es así de simple tú eres aquí mi vida y si no estas no tengo propósito alguno de seguir adelante,aun sigo en tu espera...aun sigo esperando a que regreses...Regresa por favor...por favor regresa...

?: Hay pero que conmovedor...

...Continuará...

**~~Bien hasta aquí llege con el segundo cap. espero les haya gustado y dentro de poco subiré el tercer capítulo ...chaitoo...~~se despide Dévora.k**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Konichiwaa!...Hello!...Hola!...que tal como están...si no han notado no se si se abran dado cuenta perl creo que en doa semanas no e actualizado el fic y no e publicado ningún capítulo new,pero esto es porque tuve examenes los cuales no se si salí invicta)? asi q eme aqui yo tipenado como siempre a las ...4:40 de la madrugada estoy super cansada...pero creo que valdrá la pena...Reviews! Reviews x favor!,asi que ya sin mas les dejo leer ah y una cosita más gomen nasai si tengo algunos errores ortográficos~~ **

... Capítulo III ...

Leo:...una y mil veces e rogado y e pedido y he dicho ... "Regresa por favor"...pero solo el vacío de mi habitación o estas noches muy frías que van transcurriendo desde que te fuiste están de testigo y desde que te fuiste te llevaste algo de mí,te llevaste prácticamente mi vida,porque es así de simple tú eres aquí mi vida y si no estas no tengo propósito alguno de seguir adelante,aun sigo en tu espera...aun sigo esperando a que regreses...Regresa por favor...por favor regresa...

?: ahí...pero que conmovedor

.escuche a lo lejos una voz femenina,algo burlona tratando de mostrar seriedad en aquel momento,me fijé de donde provenía aquella voz no era a lo muy lejos que podía ver la silueta de una mujer,una mujer delgada algo del tamaño mediano,no la podía ver en como era pues lo oscuro de la noche evitaba que me fijara bien en como era aquella mujer que me había dirigido la palabra,me quedé viéndola unos segundos.

?:siempre hablas solo durante la noche?*me preguntó como si ya me conociera*

.quedé algo confundido no sabia quien era y me hacía preguntas al azar,no diría nada hasta que me diera al menos su nombre.

Leo: Quien eres!?*le grite para que me oyera algo firme y decidido*

?:Vamos Leonardo...acaso tienes miedo?

Leo: Como sabes mi nombre!..y no tengo miedo!...

?:pues deberías...

.Me dijo aquella mujer desconocida que estaba en aquel tejado frente a mí,solo llegué a e escuchar que hizo una pequeña risa hacia mí después de desir aquellas palabras que se me iso un poco confuso el que me diga que debería tenerle miedo.

?:ahora!...

.Hechó un grito mirando a la azotea que estaba detrás de la que yo estaba,como si a alguien le había ordenado algo,me gire a ver que o quien era,pero al voltear me encontré con una gran cantidad de ninjas,ninjas que a unos cuantos según yo podría vencer,corrí rápidamente de techo en techo tratando de escapar,lo cual era lo único que me quedaba pues estaba consciente de que yo no podría solo con esto,mientras corría por las azoteas tratándome de perderme y que no me encuentren me preguntaba y me volvía a preguntar quien rayos era esa mujer,jamas había escuchado esa voz y de donde son estos ninjas de los que estoy huyendo,no son del clan del pie,sus trajes son diferentes,quienes son,seguía corriendo tratando de ocultarme mientras un gran conjunto de ninjas me seguía detrás,por mas que quería no podré escapar de esto.

?:No dejen que escape!...necesito a esa tortuga!...

.entonces fue donde escuche decir tales palabras a aquella mujer,algo me desía que esto no iba a salir nada bien,corría y corría y no lograba quitármelos de mi tras,la mujer quería capturarme a mí,pero porque a mí,que es lo que quiere,quien es,para que me quiere?,me detuve en una de las azoteas pues un hombre de traje negro con gafas oscuras y cabello negro se interpuso en mi camino,saqué mis katanas y quedé mirándolo fijamente,el hombre de cabello negro solo estaba ahí quieto y al voltearme no vi nada mas que una gran cantidad de ninjas acorralándome junto a aquel hombre de gafas oscuras,los ninjas se iban acercando a mí a atacarme y yo asía todo lo posible para quedar en pie y no perder mis armas,golpeé a varios,tiré las armas a otros,deje inconscientes a muchos pero creo que no era suficiente,ya que cada ves que derrotaba a un ninja se aparesian cada ves mas y mas,seguía luchando a pesar de que ya había perdido una de mis katanas seguía peleando tratando de no perder la batalla,pero entonces la voz de la mujer desconocida de nuevo volví a escuchar.

?:alto!...detengan todo!...

.Grito la mujer con el mismo tono burlón de antes,todos se detuvieron,los ninjas y aquel hombre de de gafas oscuras que me cerraba el paso para no poder escapar y quien también participaba en aquella pelea obedeció la orden,mi respiración estaba muy agitaba sentía que me quedaba sin aire de tanto esfuerzo que había hecho para no perder,ya estaba muy cansado,agotado y no puedo negar que no me an lastimado,miraba la figura de la mujer en las sombras y aun no lograba verla.

Leo:quien eres!...que es lo que quieres!*grite fuertemente asia la mujer*

?:Nunca te rindes verdad?...

Leo:...Quien esre?!...porque no te dejas ver!?

.grite de nuevo hacia su figura oscura a lo lejos en un azotea,la mujer no respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas mas bien se burló de lo que decía, solo sentí en aquel momento que en la parte inferior derecho de mi cuello un pequeño dolor,que hizo que diera un leve gemido de aquel dolor punzante que sentí,coloqué mi mano derecha de donde provenía aquel dolor y de un tirón quite un pequeño objeto puntiagudo que a simple vista creo que era un pequeño dardo,rápidamente comencé a ver todo borroso,la mujer que tenía en frente aun seguía en la oscuridad y aun no la podía ver,mientras yo trataba de no terminar en el piso por causa de aquel efecto del dardo ella solo se limitó a reírse mientras cada ves mas y mas perdía la claridad de poder ver y hasta no poder más me desvanecí por completo en el suelo de aquella azotea en la que me encontraba,aun estaba con los ojos semiabiertos,entrecerrados,pero no podía levantarme,mis ojos ya no daban mas,lo ultimo que llegue a ver antes de quedar inconsciente era solo parte del cuerpo de la mujer quien ahora se encontraba frente a mí solo llegué a escuchar un par de palabras antes de que me deje ganar por el efecto de aquel dardo.

?:se acabaron los jueguitos Leonardo Hamato...*comenzó a reírse mientras veía a Leonardo desmayado completamente inconsciente a sus pies*...llévenlo al auto y prepárense para el viaje...y no dejen nada en él con el que puedan localizarlo...*dijo la mujer desconocida dando la orden a sus ninjas y aquel hombre de de gafas oscuras,mientras ella se retiraba de la escena*

.Leonardo estaba completamente inconsciente fuera de sí,después de aquella batalla tal y como lo había ordenado aquella mujer,los ninjas obedecieron y quitaron las katanas junto con su cinturón y el T-phone,el cual comenzó a dar una llamada entrante que en la pantalla aparecía la foto de Donatello quien lo llamaba,ya que eran prácticamente la 1:00 de la mañana y sorprendía mucho a su familia tal ves solo porque salía por la madrugada cuando todos dormían para no preocuparlos,pero ni bien comenzó a sonar el T-phone uno de los ninjas lo atravesó con su arma justo en el centro destruyéndolo por completo dejándolo sin una sola función,el guardia de negro cogió a Leonardo y lo cargó sobre su hombro y se dirigió a bajar de la azotea junto a los demás ninjas,quienes habían entrado a unas camionetas,el hombre negro se dirigió a una de ellas llevando a Leonardo consigo y colocándolo dentro de ella,muy pronto el hombre de negro se colocó al volante y encendió la camioneta así dirigiéndose por el camino indicado por la mujer desconocida.

.Después de un largo camino en la camioneta los ninjas se bajaron de las suyas y el hombre de gafas oscuras se encontraba ahora apagando el vehículo y abriendo la puerta y sacando a Leonardo de ella,se habían detenido en un campo...desértico no había nadie a la redonda,solo un helicóptero que se encontraba dentro de el aquella mujer desconocida esperándolos,lista para despegar,el hombre de gafas negras se apresuró y subió al helicóptero llevando a Leonardo con él,la mujer desconocida cambió de lugares con el hombre de gafas oscuras ya que el ahora iba a conducir aquel helicóptero.

...

.Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas Donatello y Michelangelo esperaban en la sala de star pero aunque a Donatello y a Michelangelo le ganaran el sueño trataban de no dormirse ya que aún no llegaba Leonardo.

Mikey:Donnie porque no llamas a Leo...*venía bostezando con una manta para cubrirse y tener calor*

Donnie:ya lo e intentado pero no me contesta...espera intentaré otra vez.

.Dijo bostezando sentado en el suelo de la sala de star y marcando a leo,mientras Mikey se sentó a su lado y lo cubrió con la manta a el y a sí mismo también*

Donnie:Gracias Mikey...

.Donatello marcó pero lo único que escuchó fue algo parecido a una estática.

Mikey:ya contestó?

Donnie:...

Mikey:Donnie?...Donnie!?

Donnie:Mikey algo no anda bien...*vuelve a marcar y solo se encuentra con la misma estática que la de antes*... creo que Leo está en problemas*dijo con rapidez y algo de preocupación*...

Mikey:hay que habisarle al maestro Splinter

Donnie:no..aun no..no hay que alarmarlo ni exagerar las cosas..vamos a buscar a leo...tal ves solo se le haya caido el T-phone y ya...

.Michelangelo y Donatello tomaron sus armas Donnie con su ''bo'' y ''Mikey'' con sus Nunchakus,se dirigieron fuera de la alcantarilla con mucha rapidez,se pasaron busque y busque hasta que llegaron a una azotea donde se encontraron con el equipo de su hermano mayor.

Mikey:ai..no..leo..*cogía el T-phone mientras por otro lado Donatello cogía su cinturón y sus katanas*

...

Leo:uh?...

.Abrí lentamente mis ojos,trate de moverme pero no podía y me dí cuenta que mis muñecas y pies estaban atadas sobre una superficie en la que yo me encontraba echado,pude ver que estaba en una habitación,una habitación con luces encendidas,que felizmente no estaban justo frente a mis ojos,trate de forcejear las ataduras y liberarme pero no tenía resultado alguno.

?:al fin despiertas Leonardo...

.Me quedé paralizado al escuchar aquella voz femenina y extraña de nuevo,mire asia todos los lados con un poco de temor y solo pude ver su figura nuevamente que poco a poco se fue acercando asia mí,mientras yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible por burlar las serraduras en mis muñecas y pies,lo cual era inútil.

?:no trates de liberarte que eso no te resultará leonardo...

Leo: Jamas diré nada..!Quien eres tú!?...Que es lo que quieres!...Co...como sabes mi nombre!...

.le grite a la mujer que poco a poco pude ver,era una mujer de cabello con ondas de color castaño una combinación entre un poco de amarillo y marrón oscuro,era un color de cabello poco común que yo nunca antes había visto el cual le llegaba casi a los hombros con un cerquillo que e faltaba solo un poco mas de largo para que le cubrieran los ojos,nariz respingada,ojos que al verse me di cuenta que provenía de una familia japonés,ojos de color negro azabache,su cuerpo era delgado,no era voluptuosa ni nada de eso,llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio remangada y esto hacía que se pudiera ver que por dentro llevaba un polo negro,llevaba un pantalón negro para hacer juego, ya me daba un poco de pánico aquella mujer ya que al ver su rostro no podía evitar ver la sonrisa burlona,sarcástica y fría que ella tenía.

?:No tienes que desirme nada...se mucho sobre tí...Leonardo Hamato...

Leo:Quien es usted!? Que es lo que quieres hacer!?

?:si tanto quieres saber esta bien...Leonardo...mi nombre es Elizabeth Smith...

Leo:Smith ...Elizabeth Smith...

Elizabeth:si Leonardo...*comenzó a pasar su mano sobre mi caparazón *

Leo:de..deja de aser eso...

Elizabeth:..Escúchame bien Leonardo!...*cogió fuertemente mi cuello con una sola de sus manos apretándolo fuertemente*.mientras tu estés aquí ...me vas a obedecer...*fue apretando un poco mas el cuello de Leonardo*,mientras tu estés aquí me perteneces!...*dijo a gritos a Leonardo dándole una fuerte bofetada en el lado izquierdo de sus mejillas*...Te quedó claro!?...

Leo:Ahg!..

.gimió por el dolor que había sentido serrando fuertemente los ojos y su rostro había sido volteado por la misma bofetada para el lado contrario.

Elizabeth:Dije si te quedó claro Leonardo!...*dijo gritándole nuevamente,volviéndole a dar otra bofetada fuertemente pero esta ves en el lado derecho de sus mejillas*..

Leo:Ahg!...s...si...

.Volvió dar un pequeño gemido por el dolor en sus mejillas,para ser una mujer la bofetada que le había dado había sido fuerte ya que al sentir el golpe hizo que su rostro girara para el lado contrario de donde recibió aquella bofetada, el rostro de Leonardo se podía ver en él su mejilla derecha roja por el mismo golpe,el dolor hizo que Leonardo respondiera,en ella apareció una sonrisa apagada y sin sentido alguno,la verdad que a Leonardo le asustaba,una sonrisa con un gran sarcasmo en ella,una sonrisa en la cual le hacía pensar a Leonardo que es lo que iban a hacer con él,Elizabeth solo dejó a Leonardo por un momento y dio media vuelta donde se encontraba una mesa con varios utensilios de medicina,seguidamente ella cogió una pequeña aguja que tenia un ducto que conducía a un envase mas o menos grande,fue acercándose a Leonardo .

Elizabeth: no te muevas...*le dijo seriamente con la misma risa sarcástica y espeluznante que tenía*

.Leonardo estaba completamente asustado,pero solo serró fuertemente sus ojos para no ver lo siguiente que ocurría y sin ningún intento por luchar dejó que Elizabeth le pinchara con la pequeña aguja en su brazo derecho,dejó a Leonardo ahí solo,poco a poco esa pequeña aguja que le había puesto en el brazo iba absorbiendo su sangre,poco a poco hasta que se haya llenado aquel envase.

.Elizabeth cuando observó que todo el envase estaba lleno de sangre extraída directamente de leonardo,quito la pequeña aguja de su brazo,y ordenó que se lo llevaran,el hombre de gafas negras desató a Leonardo,lo cargó salieron de aquella habitación y se dirigieron por un pasillo oscuro,hasta que el hombre de gafas oscuras detuvo su andar en una celda,donde abrió la puerta y lanzó a Leonardo en el suelo de ella.

.Leonardo hizo un gemido de dolor al caer,ahg!...todo el cuerpo de Leonardo estaba adolorido,ya que había peleado a mas no poder contra esos ninjas de Elizabeth,lo habían dejado demasiado cansado,ahora que le han extraído una gran cantidad de su sangre se sentía peor que antes,se sentía aun mas débil,pero tomó las fuerzas restantes que tenía y se levantó con mucho dolor en el cuerpo y pudo ver que estaba en una celda que mas bien paresia una prisión,había en ella una litera y un inodoro,caminando muy despacio se dirigió a la litera y logro echarse,se colocó para el lado de la pared y no fue cuestión de tiempo para que sollozara,pronto el estómago de Leonardo comenzó a rugir,realmente tenía hambre pero trataba de no prestar mucha atención a eso,había muchas preguntas que el se hacia,Donde estaba?,Como había llegado aquí?,porque lo han capturado?.

.Y así no dejaba de preguntarse y sobre todo no sabia ni cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí,pronto el cansancio estaba por ganarle a Leonardo,ya que no estaba tranquilo,le daba un gran temor Elizabeth,aunque necesitase descansar el se resistía,ya que no quería que se lo lleven de nuevo a hacerle quien sabe que,pero antes de que pudiera serrar los ojos el sonido del abrir la puerta de aquella celda sonó e hizo que Leonardo se asustara y abriera sus ojos de golpe,era el hombre gafas oscuras quien ahora había entrado a la celda y llevaba consigo algo en las manos,eran unos grilletes,estaba tan agotado que solo llegaba a verlo al menos ya que su vista también estaba sumamente cansada y era un poco borrosa.

.El hombre de gafas oscuras cogió a Leonardo y le colocó los grilletes en sus manos y en sus pies,para así tener mejor seguridad y que no escapara,el hombre de gafas oscuras se retiró y dejó pasar a Elizabeth,quien también tenía algo en las manos,al lograr ver aunque sea un poco borroso la figura de Elizabeth Leonardo se asustó un poco,por mas que quería pararse y escapar mientras aún la puerta de la celda estaba abierta,no podía ya que su cuerpo aún estaba vajo los efectos del dardo y a la vez estaba muy lastimado por la pelea con los ninjas de Elizabeth,tenía moretones,golpes y resguños.

Elizabeth:solo te e traído un poco de comida Leonardo no tienes porque temer...Pensé que tendrías hambre...*dijo después de escuchar sollozar a Leonardo*

.Leonardo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría primero lo había capturado,lo lastimó físicamente y hasta emocionalmente y ahora viene trayéndole comida.

Elizabeth:mira Leonardo...puedes comerte esto por las buenas o te lo hago comer por las malas...

.Leonardo tenía miedo,pánico a aquella mujer así que no tuvo mas que lentamente levantarse y resibir la comida de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth:buen chico...

.Leonardo tenía miedo de que esa comida tuviera algo malo en ella,pero el olor era delicioso pues era un plato de ramen,se veía apetitoso y su estómago pedía a gritos algo de comer,así que con mucho temor tuvo que coger el cubierto y tomar de ella,el plato sin duda esta bueno,comió rápidamente de aquel plato ya que en serio tenía mucha hambre.

Elizabeth:No coma tan rápido Leonardo que te puede hacer mal,necesito que esté en buenas condiciones y no quiero que te enfermes...

.Leonardo acabó el ramen y Elizabeth cogió el plato y se dirigió a la salida de aquella celda donde se encontraba.

Elizabeth:Duerme bien Leonardo...

Leo:y..yo no creo que eso sea posible*susurro para si mismo,lo cual Elizabeth no llegó a escuchar*

.Poco a poco Leonardo aún con los ojos sollozos fue quedándose dormido en aquella celda oscura y fría y sobre todo desconocida donde ahora se encontraba.

**~~Esto es todo por hoy,espero les haya gustado este new cap. Y x favor onegai Shimasu...Kudasai...se los pido dejenme un review!..por favor es lo que me emociona mas a seguir escribiendo..solo eso les pido Review!,bueno eso es todo por hoy,se despide Dévora.k~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**... Hi! Bitches! Eh vuelto carajo eh vuelto... Alábenme soy fernan.. XD okey no,bien solo les traigo una partesita,ya que al fin tengo mi cell,y pues...me pasaron varias cosas las cuales solo una personita sabe que me estuvo pasando... Y esa es mi pendejita... Que le mando saludos... Cinthia te amo carajo.. Y pues bien... Aquí les dejo el new cap.. Ah y una cosa más...discúlpenme por algunas fallas ortográficas...y en este cap. Encontrarán algunas palabritas.. fuertes :3 .**

**Ah y..mm... "Liz" aquí me informa de que le responda una pregunta,la cual no sé cual es y pues creo que sería mejor si no se hubiera puesto anónimo...pero bueh.. Basta de blah blah y les dejo leer...ah si.. y como pueden ver el título... fue cambiado? Bueh está en inglés... c: asi que... solo les dejo leer.. y ya... c:**

... Capítulo IV ...

.Los días an pasado,si,lo sé nada es lo mismo,todo a cambiado, no sé realmente que estupidés fue lo que hice,aveces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y... Simplemente eso... no se puede no?,pero..no,creo que no,no hay peros aquí,aquí ... A quien engaño soy el ser vivo más horrible que haya existido,no lo creo,solo no lo creo y aveces ...

\- Agh!... Ya estoy cansado de esta estupidés!...*dió un fuerte grito una tortuga de bandana roja y así dando un fuerte golpe a una pared*... Siempre pensé... Que todo esto fue una estupidés.. Una estupidés!... Eso es lo que es... Oh... Eso es lo que eh hecho...solo una puta estupidés... Solo una... Maldita estupidés...*mencionó sentándose al borde de una de las azoteas al no saber que hacer*

\- Una estupidés?..Fue más que solo una estupidés Raphael - Quejó una tortuga de bandana morada-

-El oji - verde se puso en pie rápidamente y quedó cara a cara con nadie más que sus hermanos -

\- Que hacen ustedes aquí, a que an venido..-Reprochó con un poco de disgusto el mayor -

\- Solo hemos venido a...conversar.. No te enojes... - Calló su propio silencio el menor de los tres -

\- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes... Así que se pueden ir... - Reclamó el de rojo -... Ya bállanse y déjenme en paz!.. De una vez por todas!... Que ya no bastó con todo el problema que me hace Leonardo!... Con él tienen que hablar no conmigo a si que ya lárgense y no me...

\- Ya basta!.. Ya cállate!..Escúchame Raph,podemos ser hermanos,pero esta vez si te pasaste,veo que no has cambiado nada todo este tiempo... - Dió ese fuerte grito el de pecas quien no aguantaba más el desahogarse por todo lo que estaba pasando-

\- A mi no me callas oiste enano! Quien te crees para venir aquí y gritarme!...

\- Porque tu eres el causante de todo esto Raphael!... Siempre le tuviste odio a Leonardo,cambiaste desde que lo nombraron líder... - Se defendió el menor -

\- Leonardo nunca te vio como un rival!,nunca te tuvo ese odio que le tienes tú!,siempre se preocupó por tí!,siempre te a querido!,antes eran mejores amigos desde pequeños!,Leonardo siem..._

\- Ya cierra la boca Donatello!...- interrumpió al oji - rojizo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro -

\- Donnie!... - Dió un grito alarmante el de naranja al ver al de morado en el suelo de la azotea gracias a aquel fuerte y gran golpe lleno de furia e ira -

\- Les dije que se largaran!... Leonardo esto... Leonardo aquello... Siempre Leonardo ...y mira como es de cobarde!...veo que ni tiene cara para venir aquí verdad.!..._

\- Leonardo desapareció Raphael!... - Hechó un fuerte grito el más pequeño de los tres mientras ayudaba a que Donatello se ponga en pie -

\- Leonardo nun.._ Qué?... - No terminó de dar más a la defensiva al escuchar lo último -

\- Si,es cierto Raphael y por lo que veo,Sí,te interesa... - Recalcó una voz con un toque de sarcásmo y burla,la cual provenía de las sombras en una de las azoteas -

\- Quién es..!. - Dió una pregunta a gritos tratando se hubicar de donde provenia aquella voz-... De qué rayos hablas!...

\- Quien lo diría,...Después...de todo,muy dentro si que amabas a tu hermano ... -volvió a dirigirse al de rojo con la mismo tono de burla -

\- Callate,no sabes de lo que hablas!...Cómo sabes quienes somos! - Gritó nuevamente Raphael -

\- Valla, es enserio Raphael?..no puedo creerlo... Ase un par de minutos solo escuchaba nada más que sollosos tuyos y no es todo... Suspirabas hasta su nombre... - Nuevamente burló y a la vez con unas cuantas veces riéndose -

\- ... - Raphael solo quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo último-

\- Eso es verdad?... - preguntó ingenuo el menor que junto con el de bandana morada quien observaba y escuchaba muy asombrado eran testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo -

\- ... - Ni una respuesta,solo en un gran silencio quedó -

\- Pero que pena me das Raphael, solo veo frente a mí a un mutante que gracias a sus caprichos y falta de valor,coraje y ese corazón...lleno de ... Orgullo... Ese orgullo que te impide clamar lo que de verdad sientes... - Mencionó dejándo ver al fin el dueño de aquella voz tan peculiar -

\- Ya cierra la boca! Qué es lo que quieres!... A que has venido!...- Gritó Raphael,mientras sacaba sus sais -

\- Jm... Yo no haría eso si fuera tu Raphael... - Le dijo aún con una sonrisa tan sarcástica y a la vez molesta -

. Ninjas,si,ninjas hicieron su aparición dejando acorralados a Michelangelo y Donatello,quienes se encontraban detrás del mayor,no tuvieron oportunidad para poder defenderse,ya que los tomaron de sorpresa y ya hasta les cubrían la boca para que ninguno de los dos hablara.

\- Solo porque tu sufrimiento y dolor me causan mucha gracia,... Te... Propondré un trato...

\- Un ... Que?!... - Respondió confundido -

\- Si te entregas de la manera fácil,tal ves... Solo tal vez no le aré tanto daño a tu amado Leonardo...ni... A este otro par de tortugas... - propuso con un tono burlón sin dejar su sonrisa sarcástica -

\- Tu... TU TIENES A LEONARDO!... QUÉ ES LO QUE HICISTE CON ÉL!...

\- No lo suficiente para que muera... - respondió con el mismo sarcasmo y burla sin dejar su sonrisa nuevamente -

\- QUÉ LE HICISTE MIERDA! DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁ! - Obligó una respuesta desesperadamente -

\- No tengo toda la paciencia del mundo Raphael!... Elije... Si aun consideras a estas dos tortugas como tus hermanos entonces dime...Ellos?... - Le dijo señalando a Michelangelo y Donatello - o tú ...

\- ... -

\- Mgh!.. Mgnhn... Mnn... - Ambos hermanos trataban de hablar pero era algo que no podían hacer -

\- ... - Raphael solo pensó... Y no dijo ni una sola palabra,estaba con una furia que nadie podía calmar,tenía a Leonardo,lo había capturado,puede que le haya hecho daño o quizas peor,pero solo se limitó a dirigirse lentamente hasta quedar a poco centímetros del dueño de aquella voz -

\- Veo que al menos te queda algo de dignidad... - se burló haciendo una señal a sus ninjas,haciendo que estos soltaran a Michelangelo y Donatello y los lanzaran contra una pared de las azoteas dejándolos a ambos inconcientes -

\- Al menos... Dime quien mierda eres... - susurró evitando mirarle a los ojos -

\- Soy Elizabeth... Elizabeth Smith... Y seré la persona que ará que tengas miedo hasta de tu propia sombra... - Amenazó a Raphael,para luego dejarlo inconciente en el frío suelo de la azotea,todo gracias a un golpe que le dio uno de los tantos ninjas que habían -

...

**~Eso es todo por el día de hoy,lo sé soy muy mala lo hice muy pequeño el cap. Y ,ahora tienen a Raph u.u, ya saben que si les gustó ponganles en los favs y un review no me aría mal ah y gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews...~**


	5. Chapter 5

**.~ Hi bitches!.. okey no.. buehno.. que les digo ... que me estoy muriendo de sueño.. porque en la nochesita no tenía "inspiración" para escribir el lemon y sí,oyeron bien,aquí hay lemon.. pero... Leito va a sufrir.. OvO.. :C bueno solo les dejo leer ... y discúlpenme por algunas desastrosas fallas ortográficas ~**

... Capítulo V ...

\- Unas nubes ocultaban aquellas estrellas y la hermosa luna resplandeciente,los cuales permanecían en aquel manto azulino oscuro en el cielo -

\- Habían fuertes vientos,torrentosos a dar lo más frío posible,en una celda oscura para nada cálida en las afueras de New York ,en ella solo se llegaba a escuchar unos cuantos sollozos provenientes de una tortuga mutante adolescente de ojos azules -

\- Afuera!.. - Ordenó al de azul aquella mujer causante de todo su sufrimiento tanto emocional como físico -

\- La tortuga algo asustadiza,secándose un par de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro se puso en pie y obedeció a tal orden -

\- Eran casi tres días después de su desaparición y alejamiento de su familia en su contra -

\- Esas noches frías en soledad, en angustia,el simple hecho del darse cuenta de quien se a enamorado,teniendo en claro que ese era Raphael Hamato,algo que para él mismo era imposible aceptar -

\- Recostado en una mesa de fierro,tembló un poco al sentir aquella superficie tan helada,una luz se encendió,dando a sus ojos,veía todo borroso por aquella iluminación de sorpresa -

\- Poco a poco recobrando la vista,frente a él podía observar una mujer con bata de laboratorio blanca,cruzada de brazos,ella misma,quien le había hecho daño todas estas horas y días que pasaba en esta prisión -

\- Hace mucho tiempo ya,que había perdido el sentido del porque seguir,literalmente pareciese que ya hasta ni vida tenía,no daba forcejeos en lo más mínimo,ya que por cada poco de resistencia que este daba,aquella mujer lo maltrataba física y psicológicamente -

\- Manos y pies,ambas extremidades superiores e inferiores atadas a cada esquina de aquella mesa,sin posibilidad del poder escapar o si quiera al menos moverse un poco -

\- Hay por favor Leonardo... sonríe.. que esta vez aremos algo diferente contigo - Con tono de voz burlona le mencionó -

\- No me tendrás aquí por mucho tiempo... - Susurró el de azul a la mujer de cabellos negros -

\- Otra vez con eso Leonardo?.. Por favor.. ya ríndete .. estás a muy lejos de New York,aquí nadie te encontrará... - Algo disgustada y con una media sonrisa le dijo -

\- Te equivocas,.. mis hermanos y Sensei me encontrarán.. ya lo verás.. - Defendió el de azul para sí mismo -

\- Si.. si... lo que digas .. que no te cansas nunca?... Jamás vendrán Leonardo.. Jamás! ... - Le recalcó cínicamente tratando de bajarle así las esperanzas -

-El de azul calló ante todo y no pronunció ni una sola palabra más,ante esto la de cabellos negros solo dio media sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar -

\- Sabes?... Raphael fue muy amable al entregarse voluntariamente..- Trató así de darle curiosidad y algo de preocupación -

\- Raph... - Suspiró el nombre de su hermano,con sus ojos cristalizándose,elevó solo un poco su rostro y ver a aquella mujer,quien lo miraba con indiferencia -

\- El de azul abrió sus ojos como platos,muy sorprendido y a la vez aterrorizado "Entregarse voluntariamente",entonces eso daba a entender que ella también lo había capturado -

\- Oh tranquilo Leonardo... no le haré daño... aún... - Le dijo con una media sonrisa,al darse cuenta de que la tortuga se imaginaba lo peor -

\- Que... que es lo quieres.. por qué haces todo esto?!... Que no tienes suficiente con lo que me haces sufrir?! - Gritó algo alterado el de azul -

\- Bien... - Contestó,en su rostro mostrando un entrecejo y algo molesta ante el tono de voz de Leonardo -

\- Te lo diré.. solo por que me dan algo de lástima... - Le dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una con una media sonrisa -

\- El mayor entre los hermanos Hamato,trató de no volver a gritar simplemente dejar florecer todo aquello que le incomodaba,ya que sabía que esta podría ser la única oportunidad en la que Elizabeth le muestre o cuente lo que tiene en mente -

\- Años atrás e tratado de perfeccionar mi experimento.. y tanto tu como Raphael.. serán ...parte de el... - La mujer de bata blanca le sonreía cínicamente e irónicamente,mientras le explicaba aquel plan con indiferencia-

\- "Un experimento"... eso eran para esa mujer.. solo un experimento,algo en Leonardo le indicaba y le daba a entender que lo que estaba a punto de decir aquella mujer,para nada era bueno y que jamás los sería -

\- Y claro!,te preguntarás que es lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora verdad?..

\- Elevó un poco su tono de voz - ... De ustedes.. mi querido Leonardo.. quiero replicar sus genes...

\- Al de azul se le abrieron los ojos como platos,al escuchar semejante parloteo,no era tan inteligente como su hermano Donatello,pero entendió .. -

\- Re.. replicar?.. - Preguntó algo preocupado e intranquilo -

\- Si mi tortuga.. replicar tus genes.. es que en serio... es una pena que no tengan una hembra..y... además...así puedas procrear un nuevo ser vivo...aunque... eso ya me a fallado e incluso los portadores han ... muerto...

-No!.. No puedes hacerme esto!.. No lo permitiré!.. - Gritó a la mujer,ahora forcejeando las ataduras,pero claro,sin resultados positivos -

\- Ahi claro que no lo volveré a hacer... esta vez será diferente... entendí que al modificar los genes,muchos de ellos no eran compatibles...o simplemente el código genético o los cromosomas eran.. incompletos... todo por ser del mismo individuo ... - Le contestó algo disgustada,recordando sus otros experimentos fallidos -

\- "Entonces si no experimentará de esa manera conmigo... entonces... ".- Leonardo estaba en dudas,demasiadas,si no iban a hacerle algo así,entonces.. para que los quería a ambos? -

\- Esta vez será diferente,al tenerte a ti en mi poder,.. solo me faltaba otra tortuga como tu,... y vaya si que fue muy sencillo capturarte.. al igual que tu hermano..todas las noches lloriqueando el uno por el otro... pero que estupidez... - Burló la de bata blanca con una sonrisa algo escalofriante -

\- La mujer se le acercó un poco más preparando unos cuantos líquidos y así llenar una pequeña jeringa,al parecer era anestesia,mientras que Leonardo solo miraba con terror a la mujer,tratando de no imaginarse lo peor según el -

\- Tu... serás el portador Leonardo... suena imposible... pero no para Elizabeth Smith ... y... aquí es donde entra Raphael... el será quien te fecundará... - Mencionó mostrando media sonrisa sosteniendo aquella jeringa -

\- NO!.. NO LO PERMITIRÉ!... - Dio un fuerte grito,para luego forcejear todas las ataduras,tratando se sacar fuerzas de donde sea,no permitiría semejante cosa,se lo imaginaba y era algo que realmente le aterraba,al de bandana azul -

\- Ss desesperó un poco y comenzó a moverse fuertemente hasta lograr romper una de las ataduras,la cual fue la de su pierna derecha,así alcanzando a darle una fuerte patada a Elizabeth justo en las manos,donde traía la jeringa y pues aquel objeto calló al piso,destruyéndose por completo -

\- Leonardo seguía luchando por desatar las demás ataduras -

\- Ya basta!.. Contrólenlo! Que no se mueva!... - Ordenó la mujer,así haciendo que uno de sus hombres de gafas negras viniera y tratara de sostener a Leonardo e inmovilizarlo -

\- Leonardo no se dejó,se soltó esta vez de otro par de ataduras,desatando así dejando libre ambas piernas y no dejándose derrotar por los de gafas,dio una patada fuerte en el rostro a uno de los hombres,este calló al suelo y se tocó la nariz,viendo que incesante sangre roja viva,corría de ella,Leonardo se detuvo por un instante para quedar sorprendido a lo que había causado,pero desgraciadamente esa no era una buena opción -

\- Me las vas a pagar tortuga... - Amenazó aquel hombre de gafas negras,quien estaba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor y Elizabeth preparando rápidamente una nueva anestesia -

\- En esos momentos,los demás hombres de gafas negras fueron a abalanzarse sobre él sosteniéndolo de piernas y brazos a cada extremo,dejándolo sin defensa alguna,mientras la mujer de bata blanca se le acercaba con una nueva jeringa ya preparada -

\- Suéltenme!.. Déjame ir!... - Gritaba el oji - azul tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquellos hombres -

\- Buenas noches Leonardo... - Le susurró la mujer con una sonrisa sarcástica,dándole una pequeña inyección en su brazo derecho,el oji - azul comenzó a ver borroso,sentía como su cuerpo iba adormeciéndose poco a poco,hasta al fin sus ojos serrarse por completo -

...

\- La habitación era la misma,o mejor dicho la celda era la misma,no había cambiado,el suelo frío,para nada cálido,o al menos es lo que Leonardo lograba ver mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos con pesadez -

\- Al tratar de levantarse no hubo más que un incesante y agobiante dolor en toda aquella parte de su plastron,sin mencionar que sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba,como si estuviese todo adormecido,trató de apoyarse con sus codos,pero era inútil,llevó una de sus manos a su vientre,el cual era una de la parte,la cual provenía más el dolor,mientras en su rostro reflejaba un par de muecas ante el dolor al tratar de moverse -

\- Aquel silencio fue interrumpido por el sonar de un par de rejas abriéndose,dejando ver así al oji -azul,solo dos pares de sombras y una aventando a la otra -

\- Diviértanse - Se llegó a escuchar la voz de la mujer de bata blanca -

\- Leonardo solo observaba como había empujado a alguien sobre el piso de aquella celda -

\- En caso de que la droga se acabe,no te opongas Leonardo,que así todo será más rápido ... - Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la celda y cerrarla,así sin escape alguno -

\- Era.. una tortuga,por aquella forma de la sombra,no era un ser humano quien Elizabeth había dejado en su celda encerrado con él,si no una tortuga mutante,entonces.. era... .-

\- Raph... - Susurró el oji - azul casi sin habla al ver nuevamente a su hermano -

\- Este no dijo ni una sola palabra,solo dio unos cuantos pasos algo torpes,para luego posicionarse sobre Leonardo sin advertencia alguna,ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos,algo asustado el de bandana azul,ya que en esa mirada,tan intensa,daba a entender que algo no andaba bien con el -

\- En sus ojos podía ver solo deseo, lujuria, entre otros pensamientos indebidos, sintiéndose así el oji - azul como si fuera una presa fácil para Raphael,ese no era su hermano,no por en esos momentos -

\- El de bandana roja,apegó su rostro al cuello de este,el de azul podía sentir su agitada y tan cercana respiración ,el oji -verde sin más abrió un poco su boca y sacó la lengua,para así pasársela por aquel cuello tan tentador que en esos momentos gracia a Elizabeth no era capaz de controlar aquellos deseos que siempre a tenido,así probando cada parte de este,desde la parte más baja hasta su mentón fue llevada aquella lengua juguetona,la cual no paraba de dar unas lamidas,dejando a la vez un camino de saliva en ese cuerpo tan deseado inconscientemente por el de rojo -

\- Leonardo no estuvo en contra de aquel acto,pero es que simplemente no podía ya que su cuerpo no se lo dejaba,"En caso de que la droga se acabe"... entonces eso era,estaba sin defensa alguna,gracias a que le habían inyectado una droga,dando a suponer que para Raphael también era así,ya que estaba dejando ver todo lo que el oji - verde era capaz de hacer -

\- Elizabeth Smith había drogado a Raphael,así dejando ver por completo sus instintos animales,sus deseos, pensamientos y sueños relacionados con sexo,lujuria y deseo salían a luz y obligaban a este a estar mas propenso de llevarlo hacer una locura,estando bajo los efectos de aquella droga y ver al cuerpo de su amado hermano,el cual no había visto,ni tocado en mucho tiempo,esto lo hacía más y cada vez más débil ante sus deseos -

\- Pero eso era demasiado tarde,ahora tenía en su poder a un Leonardo atemorizado,asustado,sin defensa alguna en aquel suelo de la misma celda,llevando solo mas que su misma bandana de color azul -

\- El oji - azul dejándose llevar por la humedad de aquella lengua que con lujuria recorría cada vez más aquella intimidad,se sentía tan bien todo aquello,hasta que sintió una de las manos del menor dando unos masajes algo suaves y un poco rápidos y deseosos de más llegando a su entrepierna,justo en la parte más baja de su plastron -

"Espera,Raph este no eres tu" - Pensaba en sollozos,cuales lágrimas amenazantes a llorar -

\- Aah... - Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir de sus labios,ya que bajo los efectos de aquella droga,haciéndolo más débil y sin casi poder moverse,serró un poco sus ojos al sentir aquel toque de su hermano en su parte más íntima,lo cual hizo que este se estremeciera un poco,comenzando a dar frotes así a una pequeña comisura abultada que pronto se estaba llegando a ver gracias a algo desesperados y rápidos toques en aquella parte de aquel cuerpo sin defensa alguna -

" No,Raph,por favor no lo hagas" - Rogaba en su mente el oji - azul -

\- Mgh... - Fue un gemido ahogado dado por el de azul,ya que antes de que pudo abrir su boca el oji - verde había aprisionado sus labios contra los suyos en un beso desesperado y deseado por mucho tiempo, buscando y llegando así hasta la parte más exquisita dentro de aquella boca -

\- Mhh.. Ra... Raph... no... - Susurró lo último ya que no tenía fuerza alguna para poder si quiera hablar -

\- Finalmente llegando a aquella parte más íntima y sobre todo más deseada ya que escondía aquello que quería ya de una vez tener entre sus manos,lo logró,no dio tiempo ni a que el oji - azul tomase en cuenta cual fue el bendito momento en el que lo consiguió -

\- El de rojo no esperó más,claro,que iba a esperar,si este estaba haciendo todo esto inconscientemente,decidió de una vez comenzar con aquel no tan pequeño miembro sobresaliente en su parte más baja de su plastron,dando frotes desde la punta hasta cubrir en un vaivén aquella virilidad ya expuesta,fuera de su "escondite" -

\- El miembro de Leonardo expuesto,ya erecto en manos de su hermano,comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de unos desesperados movimientos,que claro que estaban al oji - azul,pero todo ello estaba en su contra -

\- Ah!... Ra.. Raph no .. por favor... - Al sentir aquellos movimientos dados por Raphael en toda su virilidad, no iba a negar que le estaba dando un grado de excitación,pero esto tenía que parar,aquella súplica solo fue ignorada y Raphael continuó con su trabajo -

"No,espera... no tienes porque hacer esto"... - Suplicaba en su mente con la poca fuerza que tenía,pero claro que todas aquellas eran inútiles -

\- Ngh... - Casi solo se llegaban a escuchar gemidos ahogados de su parte,mientras aquella mano jugueteaba con lo más íntimo de su cuerpo,el oji - verde no dejaba de probar y exploran con ansias,deseo y más lujuria aquella boca del azul -

\- Aquellos movimientos fuertes, rápidos,certeros,placenteros y algo dolorosos en toda su hombría,solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara corriéndose el mano del menor,dejando a ambos cubiertos del semen del mismo -

\- Extasiado el de azul,por aquellas lamidas que habían recorrido toda aquella parte de su cuello hasta su mentón,excitado por cada movimiento que este daba mientras tenía en el poder de sus manos su miembro ya erecto,sin más no podía evitar dejarse llevar por cada uno de aquellos toques que le daba su hermano así llegando hasta el final -

\- El oji - verde fue separado obligadamente gracias a la falta de aire,solo un hilillo de saliva,el cual formaba un puente uniendo ambas bocas,de las cuales ambas dejaban hacer presentes unos constantes jadeos -

\- El inconsciente Raphael y cegado por aquella droga fue de frente al siguiente paso,el cual era este,después de llevarse uno de sus dedos a su propia boca,absorbiendo y lamiendo aquel líquido proveniente del azul,para después quedar empapándos de saliva,ahora llevaría a cabo su propósito tan deseado y retorcido en esos momentos,sin decir ni una sola palabra,de una buena vez introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su hermano,esta de más decir que lo hizo sin pensar -

\- AH!... Ra...Raphael.. espera!... - Dio un fuerte grito al sentir aquel dedo introducirse en su estrecha entrada,para nada preparada, solo alcanzó a si quiera esta vez terminar su rogar,pero era imposible de que el oji - verde se detuviera,asi como a la vez que se de cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,no debería contar con eso -

\- El de rojo estaba dando movimientos diferentes y sin fin,recorriendo ya dentro aquella entrada estrecha,la cual dejó algo de pegajoso aquel dedo introducido en el del oji - azul -

\- Cuando pensó que toda esta tortura había acabado pues se equivocaba,Raphael desesperadamente separó las piernas de este,haciendo posible ver que el miembro de Raphael estaba a simple vista,erecto y no negando que no se veía deseoso de que de una buena vez se la metiera,pero esa era parte del deseo y éxtasis que quería experimentar el mayor,pero no,no podía hacer esto,no podía -

"NO RAPH!.. NO POR FAVOR!.. NO LO HAGAS!..." - Fue lo último que gritó en su mente con esperanza a que lo ollera,antes de que .-

\- ¡AH!... ¡RAPHAEL!.. - Dio un grito desgarrador que se escuchó en aquella celda,realmente fue doloroso,ya que de una primera y fuerte estocada el de ojos verdes metió todo su miembro por completo dentro de su hermano sin piedad alguna,el de bandana roja no dudó en moverse de una buena ves con estocadas fuertes,veloces y centradas -

\- Ah!.. RAPH! ¡NO!... ¡DE.. DETENTE!.. - Gritaba y suplicaba el mayor a sus constantes movimientos en un vaivén sin fin,cada estocada,cada movimiento tan certero que daba,estremecía todo su cuerpo,serrando fuertemente sus ojos,no evitando las lágrimas de dolor tanto físico como emocionalmente,las cuales resbalaban por sus mejillas -

\- ¡Ah!.. ¡Ngh!.. ¡Espera!.. Ra...Raphael!.. Para!... De...Detente!.. - Se escuchaban más y más suplicas y ruegos en tonos a gritos de parte del azul -

\- En el rostro del mayor reflejaba un gran miedo hacia Raphael,aquello que le había hecho esa mujer estaba sacando la parte más salvaje de él -

\- Pero a cambio de esas súplicas y ruegos,solo el de rojo a tal erógena escena en la cual se encontraba,forzó a que el oji - azul se diera vuelta en posición de cuatro patas...,no lo pensó y ni bien se acomodó cogió de las caderas al mayor y volvió a introducir aquel miembro de una sola estocada -

\- Mgh... Leo... - Suspiró aquel nombre a jadeos,con los ojos serrados y dando constantes, fuertes,brutales y dolorosas embestidas para el azul,las cuales daba más velocidad mientras permanecía dentro de este -

\- Al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de Raphael,se sorprendió un poco,pero esto hizo que sus lágrimas corrieran aun más,su propio hermano,lo estaba prácticamente violando,a la par no dejaba de dar tenues gemidos fuertes y aún rogaba que parara -

\- Ah!.. A.. AHH!. Raph!.. Ra..Raph..Aah!.. Basta!.. Pa..para!... - Rogaba a gritos esta vez,pero sin éxito alguno solo consiguió más dolor en aquella zona -

\- Sus jadeos,sus gritos y en ciertas ocasiones gemidos,no paraban,y Raphael al escucharlo solo la intensidad aumentaba,el rostro de Leonardo estaba ruborizado,sus ojos dejando caer incesantes lágrimas de dolor a aquel acto sexual,que solo para Raphael estaba siendo placentero,ambos cuerpos sudorosos,uno no cabía duda que lo que sentía era más dolor y sufrimiento que placer,Raphael por otra parte cegado e inconsciente de todo lo que hacía,es como si se fuera de sí mismo por esos momentos,daba fuertes jadeos e ignoraba las súplicas de su amado Leonardo,el placer,la lujuria,la éxtasis reflejado en su rostro era tan temible ahora por Leonardo -

\- Los movimientos de Raphael eran si compasión cada vez se volvían más y más fuertes,esas estocadas adentrándose en cada vez más y más,dejando aquel miembro "dentro y fuera" de Leonardo,mientras solo este serraba sus ojos tratando de soportar el dolor y rezando que esta maldita pesadilla acabara de una buena vez -

\- Raphael,después de unos momentos de desesperación y lágrimas de dolor de parte de Leonardo,dio una última embestida en un punto exacto,así el de azul sintió un líquido cálido llenar todo su interior,e incluso sobresaliendo un poco de su cavidad anal,dando a entender que aquello era el líquido seminal de Raphael,que al fin daba a concluir aquel acto sexual no deseado por el de azul y dado a la fuerza por el de rojo -

\- Raphael se dejó llevar por el cansancio y calló rendido en el suelo de aquella celda,quedando profundamente dormido,mientras un Leonardo sin habla,algo boquiabierto, sonrojado, jadeante,con los ojos entrecerrados,de los cuales no dejaban de brotar incesantes lágrimas de dolor, yacía en el suelo,llevando su mirada hacia la tortuga de bandana roja -

\- Realmente esto iba a marcar su vida por completo,se había dado cuenta hace poco de que amaba a Raphael,a su hermano, pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites,es más,no había tenido relaciones sexuales ambos conscientemente,Raphael no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que había hecho o causado en Leonardo -

\- Raph... por qué.. - Preguntó en un susurró el oji - azul,para luego serrar sus ojos y así sucio,agotado,dolido,quedó profundamente dormido del cansancio -

...

**~ Buehno.. eso es todo.. 737' lo sé soy muy mala y perversa,tírenme tomates?,okey no XD..,me califico que para este Lemon yo... okey no,no tengo palabras,así que bye y no olvjden dejarme un review.. C: .. nos leemos en el siguiente Cap. (^-^)/.. Ap.. Saluditos minhja.. ya sabes a que me refiero.. ewe ~**

**~o sí una cosa más casi se me olvida.. alguien le interesaría leer otra de mis historias?..~**

** * A New Life With You - R x L / M x D / Humanizados**

** * Es más que solo una promesa... - M x D (Mitello)**


End file.
